elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Memento Mori
|type = Side quest |creatures = Wraiths |dlc = Base }} Memento Mori is a quest available in . Background Leon made a pact with Molag Bal that placed a curse upon Westtry. The final twist was when Molag Bal turned Leon's wife and the captain of the guard, Rosalind, into a vengeful shade. She may hold the key to ending this curse. Quick walkthrough #Retrieve Rosalind's Sword #Enter the Tomb #Bring Rosalind her Sword #Talk to Rosalind Milielle #Take the Gem/Take the Sword #Use the Gem to free Villager Spirits/Use the Sword to eliminate the Wraiths #Return to Leon and Rosalind's Home #Talk to Leon #Complete the quest Walkthrough Continue talking to Leon and he will tell the Vestige that when Rosalind discovered what he had done, she fled to the town chapel. She lost her sword after a battle with the Nord leader, so retrieve the sword and bring it to her remains. The sword is in the chapel now. It seems he still is hiding something and by asking Leon about it he will say they deserve to hear the truth. Molag Bal turned Rosalind into a vengeful shade, a tormentor of the people she fought to protect. Bringing the sword to her might remind her who she really is and if not she must be destroyed. Head over to the chapel and the sword can be found inside. Pick it up and go to the crypt where her tomb is. When leaving the sword Rosalind's shade appear and the Vestige must defeat it. As soon as the shade is defeated, Rosalind's spirit materialize at the top of the stairs. Walk over and talk to her. She is surprised that a stranger had the strength to do what no one else could and free her from the dark shade. Tell her Leon sent them to do it. She loved him once, maybe still do but there is still one thing to deal with first and that is Molag Bal's deal with Leon. There are also the innocent spirits of Westtry and the angry spirits of the invaders to deal with. Here the Vestige must make a choice: Either choose the sword to make the town safe for mortals or use the gem to set the innocent spirits free. *If the sword is chosen, Westtry will be safe for travelers but the innocent spirits of the villagers will be trapped forever, bound to the haunted town. *If the gem is chosen, the villager's spirits will be free but the danger to travelers will remain. Whatever choice made, finish the task and then return to Leon and Rosalind's home and talk to Leon. Both of them are waiting there for the result of the task. He is pleased and now he can talk to his wife and tell her how sorry he is. Their torment is finally over, Rosalind has forgiven him, though Stendarr knows he doesn't deserve it. Thanks for bringing peace to Westtry and the rest to us all. Reward *Captain Rosalind's Blade *73–302 ru:Помни о смерти Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests